


I am Spider-Man

by fictionart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionart/pseuds/fictionart
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSPeter couldn't let Tony do the snap.That's why Peter did it for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TONS of medical inaccuracies in here. I just needed something whumpy.  
> I hated Tony's death. I just got rid of it. But poor Peter paid the price. Don't worry, everyone lives.

“I am inevitable,” Thanos says, and snaps his fingers.

Only nothing happens. 

The Titan looks back at his hand in shock, then glances around him, seeing that nothing was turning to dust.

Tony Stark, who stands only a few feet away from him, is just as confused.

Until a small voice spoke behind him.

“And I...”Tony turned around to gaze in horror at his young mentee - _his kid_ \- willing the Iron Spider suits nano tech armour to mold to the six infinity stones now decorating his hand.”...am...Spider-Man.”

“Kid!” Tony shouted, lunging toward him. “No!”

Then Peter snapped his fingers.

Thanos army began to crumble to dust, just like the vanished had during the decimation - only this time it wasn’t random, it was purposeful, and eventually even the Mad Titan himself floated away, his body turned to ashes.

But Tony wasn’t worried about any of that. Peter stumbled on his feet, falling backward. Tony lunged forward, catching him underneath his armpits before he could hit the ground, lowering down so that the kid’s head laid in his lap.

Peter’s eyes were closed his face scrunched up in pain. His breaths were coming too fast, and the occasional whimper slipped past his lips.

“I need help!” Tony yelled, moving a hand to Peter’s hair, combing his fingers through it, hoping it was bringing his kid a little bit of comfort. The other Avengers and miscellaneous superheros were looking around the ruins of the compound in wonder and awe. They hadn’t noticed the reason why they had won so suddenly. 

Cap was the first to answer Tony’s call. He ran toward them, falling to his knees on the other side of Peter.

“What happened?” Steve said, his voice all business.

“He used the stones,” Tony said, “Oh god, his arm.”

Peter’s arm was smouldering. The shear power of the stones had burned through the Iron Spider armor, as well as Peter’s old suit which he still wore underneath it. The exposed skin was a mess of charred, chrispy black and deep, wet red. It didn’t even really look like an arm anymore. Tony couldn’t make out any of Peter’s fingers. The six infinity stones laid discarded on the ground.

“Nobody touch the stones,” Carol Danvers came up behind him. “Doctor Banner, you think you can help Peter Parker here?”

Bruce’s hulking green figure appeared behind Steve. “I can try. It’s not gonna be easy. The med bay got blown up with the rest of the compound.”

“And all the enhance drugs with it,” Steve realized. “The kid’s enhanced isn’t he?”

“He is, but I’ve should have some of his pain meds back home,” Tony said. 

“Why?” Steve asked.

“It doesn’t matter right now, we have to do something about that arm,” Bruce had torn off a long strip of his shirt and was working on tying it tightly around Peter’s shoulder to act as a tourniquet. He shouted to the others “Someone call a helicopter, a plane, anything! We need to get him out of here.”

Peter let out a loud cry of pain as Bruce tightened the tourniquet. Tears were paving tracked through the dirt on his cheeks, and his jaw was clenched, biting back his sobs as the racked through his body.

“Shh,” Tony soothed, his fingers still combing through his hair, his thumbed tracing soothing circles on Peter’s temple. “It’s okay, Pete, help is coming.”

“I got a hold of Hill!” Clint called out to them, jogging over to help. “She says they should be there with an aircraft in 20 minutes.”

“That’s too long,” Steve muttered to himself. 

“It’ll have to be enough,” Bruce replied, gently prodding at Peter’s upper arm, causing to boy to cry out loudly at the intense pain it caused.

“It’s okay, Peter,” Tony said softly, wiping away the tears underneath the kid’s eyes “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Okay, kid, I’m done poking around, I promise.” Bruce assured him.

Peter’s occasional cries were descending into full on, uncontrollable sobs. HIs chest stuttered, rising and falling to rapidly.

Tony suddenly realised that even though he much preferred it to the kid not breathing at all, he couldn’t allow him to keep it up.

“His suit’s restricting his breathing,” Tony realised, using the hand that wasn’t busy finding its way through Peter’s curls to reach underneath his neck to find the realise to the Iron Spider suit, which folded into itself until it shed away from Peter’s body and compacted itself into a small cube, which Tony showed into his pocket. He then pressed the spider-shaped button on his chest, causing the suit to go loose around him.

“Jesus Christ, how many suits is he wearing?” Sam said - _when did he show up?_

Bruce stood up, swinging a large green arm to establish a perimeter. “Everyone back up, give him some space, only come forward if you think you can help in some way, otherwise only Tony’s allowed.”

Tony shot Bruce a thankful look. Then Doctor Stephen Strange came forward - God, Tony wished he could never see that man again. “I don’t know if I can be of much assistance, but I am a doctor, and I think I can help keep him alive.”

Tony didn’t notice the noise of fear and worry that slipped past his lips until it was already out.

“It’s just of matter of making sure he doesn’t lose to much blood,” Bruce explained. “I still have to ask the basic questions.”

Princess Shuri stepped forward. “We’ll take him back to Wakanda,” She said, not leaving room for argument “My lab there will be more than suitable to aiding his recovery. He wouldn’t be the first white boy I’ve had to fix.”

Tony started to tune out of the chatter surrounding him, instead choosing to focus of Peter’s face still pinched in agony. “Shh, it’s alright, I’m here. I’ve got you. It’s gonna be okay Peter, it’s gonna be okay.”

Bruce spoke, “Okay, Peter, can you hear me?”

Peter’s sobs stuttered and slowed, he nodded his head slightly.

“Can you tell me your name?”

His lips moved, like he was trying to speak, trying to respond, but instead of speaking, Peter let out a shriek of pain as Shuri began pressing a cloth to his arm to staunch the bleeding.

“Okay, okay,” Bruce assured him, “You don’t need to talk, but can you open your eyes for me?”

Peter’s eyes slowly opened. A new wave of tears leaked out of the corners.

“Alright, good. I’m going to shine a little light okay?”

Peter whimper, leaning into Tony’s touch as his hand rested on his kids cheek. Bruce shined the light in Peter’s eyes, and the kid recoiled with his whole body, screaming as though the light physically burned him.

“Hey, hey, shh,” Tony soothed, “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

“T-too bright,” Peter cried, the words slurred, and sounding less like words themselves and more like another whimper of pain. But Tony understood.

“He’s says the light’s too bright,” He explained, “He has enhanced senses, and sometimes they go haywire like this.”

“Might have something to do with the stones,” Bruce said, cradling his own slightly charred arm, which Tony had nearly forgotten about. “Things were a little overwhelming for me afterward too, though I didn’t have much time to deal with it until...” He trailed off, Tony knew what he meant.

Overhead, the sound of helicopter wings could be heard. Hill had finally arrived with help.

“Just a little bit longer, kid,” Tony whispered to him, “You did so good today, kid, I’m so proud of you, but you gotta hold on just a little longer for me, okay?”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up in pain. Pain that was all-encompassing, spreading across every inch of his body so that it was impossible for him to move. He whimpered, shifting his head slightly as his body woke up, but stopping as it causes even more pain. He felt a tear roll down his cheek.

“Shh,” A voice said, and he felt a hand comb through his hair, “Don’t move, you’re alright.”

Peter blinked his eyes open, the initial shock of the light painful, but as his eyes adjusted and focused, he realised he was looking at Mr. Stark.

“‘ony?” he mumbled, his words slurring together.

“I’m here, Pete. You’re okay.”

“D’we... did we win?”

Tony smiled, a tightlipped smile. “Yeah we did, all thanks to you kid.”

Peter let out a sigh of relief, his body relaxing and sinking back into the bed. “‘Urts”

“I know, Petey. They used up the last of your pain killers for the surgery, and Bruce is still synthesizing more.” Tony’s hand moved to cup the boy’s face, wiping tears away from Peter’s eyes with his thumb. “I didn’t keep them well stocked after... I'm sorry Petey, but they should be done soon. Only a little longer now.”

Peter moaned in pain.

“Shh, I know, I know.” Tony reached out with his other hand to play with the boy’s hair. This caused him to lean over Peter, which blocked the light from the boy’s eyes, which Peter was greatful for.

“Somethin's wrong,” Peter mumbled, causing Tony to stiffen. “Somethin’s wrong with my arm.” 

Tony looked over to Peter’s right arm. Or rather, where Peter’s right arm _was._

Unfortunately, as Tony had been informed, they damage sustained to Peter’s arm was too great. The bone was shattered, and his healing factor was working against him, causing the arm to heal too quickly, which left him not only be painfully deformed, but the healed skin also trapped bacteria in his wounds. 

“It was too infected,” Stephen Strange had tried to tell him through Tony’s fits of rage. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that a fifteen-year-old, who should be twenty, had died, come back to life, and lost an arm in a time period that, to Peter, had been less than twenty-four hours.

But as Tony watched Peter sleep later that same night he decided that it was better for Peter to be missing an arm than for him to be dead.

“You’re alright,” Tony assured the crying boy, “You’re okay. Try to go to sleep.”

“My arm,” the boy cried. “Why can’t I feel my arm?”

“Shh, just rest Peter. You’re alright.”

“I can’t sleep! I can’t sleep!” The boy cried, his body jerking suddenly, thrashing in distress.

“Bruce!” Tony called out into the hallway, before turning back to his kid. “You’re alright Peter, You’re okay, baby.”

“It’s not there is it?” Peter sobbed. “My arm?! It’s not there!”

Tony heard the door to Peter’s room slam open, and hulking green man came in with a syringe in his hand.

Bruce wasted no time in adding the newly synthesized painkiller to Peter’s IV.

“Sorry we took so long,” Bruce said. “How long has he been awake?”

“Not too long.”

“Tony! Tony! Dad! I can’t feel my arm! I can’t! I can’t feel it!” Peter’s breaths were coming too rapidly.

“Shh, Peter, shh. It’s okay baby,” Tony soothed. “The pain will go away soon, just relax. Calm down. Shh.”

Peter sobbed in Tony’s arms, his head thrashing back and forth on the hospital pillows, sweat and tears causing his curls to cling to his face, as well as his hospital gown.

“It Hurts! Dad! It Hurts!”

Tony soothed the boy until his cries fell silent and he laid still on the bed at last. He continued to stroke his hair even after Peter had fallen asleep.

“He’ll be okay,” Bruce promised. “Hopefully when he wakes up again he’ll be more aware.”

.oOo.

Peter was more aware. Once again, the boy woke up to see his mentor and the man he had come to see as his father watching over him. He wasn’t in pain anymore, but he noticeably didn’t feel his right arm at his side.

“It’s gone, isn’t it,” Peter whispered aloud upon waking. “My arm?”

Tony smiled sadly. “Yeah, it’s gone. They couldn’t save it.”

Peter stared ahead at him, a tear falling down his face. “I don’t want to look at it.”

Tony sighed, wiping underneath the boys eyes with his thumb. “Maybe you should.”

“I don’t want to,” Peter whimpered.

“Well, you can’t go your whole life without looking at it,” Tony reasoned.

“I’m scared.”

“I know you are, but waiting isn’t going to help that.”

Peter let out a shuddering breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Do it quickly,” Tony suggested, he placed his hand in Peter’s,“Like ripping off a band-aid. I’ll be right here with you.”

Slowly, Peter turned his head so that he overlooked his right shoulder, his eyes still closed. After a few moments like that he whispered.

“Will you... will you count to three?”

“Okay,” Tony said softly, getting out of his chair to sit on the bed beside Peter. The boy nestled into his side, his eyes still closed and his head positioned to see his shoulder. “Ready?”

He nodded.

“One...Two...Three.”

Peter opened his eyes there was a beat of silence before he started sobbing.

The shoulder was heavily bandaged. There wasn’t anything gory or gross, at least not that he could see, but it was... gone. It was just gone.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, and pressed his face into Tony’s side. Tony squeezed the boy’s hand and brushed his fingers through his sweaty curls. “There, now it’s over with.”

The boy continued to cry into his shirt, and Tony stayed there comforting him, whispering promises into his ears. 

“I’ll make you the best prosthetic in the world. It’ll be like it was never gone in the first place. It’ll put Barnes to shame, for sure.”

“Everyone’s been talking about how brave you are. You’re a hero, Pete. However I have to let you know that if you ever try to pull that kind of stunt again, you’re going to be grounded for the rest of your life.”

“Morgan’s been begging to meet you, I think I’ll have her come say hi sometime. She’s waited so long to meet her big brother.”

“Morgan?” Peter asked, looking up at Tony in confusion.

“My little girl,” He explained. “Sorry, I forgot you didn’t know yet.”

“You have a kid -? Wait, big brother?”

“I’ve always had a kid,” Tony argued, “You have always been _my kid._ It was a while after you... you were gone. Pep and I got married, and it took a lot of convincing me, because I never really got over losing you, but we had Morgan. And I love her very much, but she wasn’t a replacement. She could never replace you, Peter. As far as I’m concerned, I’ve had two kids ever since she was born. I told her all these stories about you, showed her so many pictures. You were always her big brother, Peter. I just never thought she would actually get to meet you.”

Tony placed a hand on Peter’s cheek. “The reason why we even got our acts together, the reason why I finally decided to get off my butt and fix this mess, was because of you. The idea that there could finally be a world where Peter Parker was alive again, I couldn’t not try to bring you back. You saved the world, Pete, in more ways than one.”

“I’ve been gone for five years,” Peter whispered in astonishment. “I’ve missed so much.”

“We’ll work on it,” Tony promised. “And I'll be right here, by your side the whole time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels rushed. Once again, this is heavily unedited.  
> Thank you for all your support, but here I am going to have a shameless promo for some of my other works.
> 
> Guns Don't Kill People - my other WIP. It's a big project. The premise of it is that Peter and Tony met in the cave in Afghanistan during Iron Man 1. I hope to eventually write this AU for the entirety of the MCU.
> 
> If you go to my tumblr page @fictionart24 or leave your input in the comments, you can vote for one of the following historical Irondad AU's for my next WIP:  
> \- 1930s Annie AU  
> \- 1910s Downton Abbey style drama  
> \- Regency Era Period Drama  
> \- Medieval/17th Century/18th Century/Royalty AU
> 
> Any input is helpful, and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @fictionart24


End file.
